In software for spreadsheet calculation (described as spreadsheet software hereinafter), a table frame in which a plurality of cells each for data input are arrayed in rows and columns; namely a spreadsheet is displayed on a display screen, and spreadsheet calculations such as tabulation are automatically executed by giving data, a formula, or the like to each cell.
Generally a range of cells in which a user can visually inspect is limited to the size of a visible spreadsheet area that can be displayed on a screen. For this reason, when information is to be displayed on a cell outside the visible spreadsheet area or when data is input to a cell outside the visible spreadsheet area, it is necessary to scroll the display area in the vertical and horizontal directions by such as an input device as a mouse.
However, when scrolling is to be carried out, the visible spreadsheet area having been displayed so far is hidden from the display screen. Thus, the scroll operation must always be executed, which is very disadvantageous.
Concerning a main item such as a title for a row or a column, it is useful to display this item for reference during data input in a cell area outside the visible spreadsheet. For this reason, software with additional functionality for fixed display on a spreadsheet has recently appeared for solving the problem as described above.
The technology for this fixed display function has been proposed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 58-178443, or in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-180118.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. SHO 58-178443, when a table is to be prepared, the table is divided to a common item section and a variable item section, and the common item section is always displayed, while the variable item section is arbitrarily divided and the display is scrolled.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 8-180118, the row or column for holding an item that is always kept displayed in a table is automatically discriminated and displayed in a fixed display section. Portions other than the fixed display section are displayed by issuing a scrolling instruction.
In the conventional technology as described in the patent publications as described above, for both the common item section and fixed display section, the fixed display is provided for a title, so that input of data or an operational expression to a required cell can be executed always with reference to each item in the title row or the title column. For this reason, the troublesome work load in checking each item in a title row or a title column by means of a scroll operation can be eliminated.
However, as when a plan requiring numerical data is to be prepared with a spreadsheet, it sometimes becomes necessary to input or edit data or an operational expression into a data column while referring to a computing result column such as tabulation obtained according to the data or operational expression. Since the computing result column corresponds to the variable item section in the conventional technology, it is necessary to scroll the variable item section in the vertical and horizontal directions if the computing result column is in a not-displayed state.